Warmth From My Heart
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Killian attempts to warm Emma up after nearly freezing to death behind Elsa's wall of ice which leads to a night in of Netflix and warm snuggles. Captain Swan fluff ALERT! It takes place after 4x2. [Onexshot]


**Warmth From my Heart**

**A/AN: I got this idea from the "White Out" episode, so I decided to make a Captain Swan one shot full of all kinds of fluff. I would like to dedicate this one shot to dear friend Emilie Brown who makes all my beautiful covers and who puts up with my randomness. Please review and let me know what you think! **

Emma shivered profusely on the couch. It had only been two hours since she'd been trapped behind an icy wall with Elsa. Her parents offered to bring her home, but she'd opted to stay with Killian who was renting a room at Granny's for the time being.

The former pirate had obliged without any hesitation. Emma cocooned herself in a warm fluffy blanket. Moments later he returned to the room with a piping hot cup of hot cocoa and cinnamon, her signature drink.

"If you haven't warmed up any yet then this should do the trick. I think Granny even threw in a little extra cinnamon." Killian said, handing her the steaming liquid.

"Th-thanks." she shivered, taking the cup from him, grasping it in her hand. She placed the porcelain cup to her mouth and proceeded to drink, ignoring the scalding sensation that enraptured her throat.

"Woah, slow down Swan! I don't want to have to make a trip to the hospital because you decided to burn yourself on some hot cocoa." he exclaimed, snatching the cup out of her hands.

"Sorry but I just can't seem to warm up." she sighed rubbing her shoulders in a failed attempt to warm them.

"Maybe I can help with that." the pirate remarked with a devilish grin.

"Oh please for goodness sake, get your mind out of the gutter!" she scoffed throwing a pillow in his direction, picking up on the innuendo immediately. He dodged it easily before sauntering towards her.

"I wasn't talking about that Swan…I was meaning why don't we settle down and watch that thing called Netflix you were talking about. I sweet talked Ruby a bit, and she happened to have her very own account. She gave me her account information and told me to treat you to a night in of something called chick flicks and warm snuggles." he shrugged handing her a piece of paper.

"That sounds like something Ruby would suggest." she chuckled flipping on the television. He sat down beside her, slipping his arm around her casually before tucking the blanket around her shivering frame. She laid her head on his shoulder comfortably settling on the classic Disney movie Peter Pan.

"I still don't understand why I'm portrayed this way in _your _world. I mean I'm devilishly handsome and this guy isn't. I completely understand your reaction to the perm now." Killian remarked securitizing his animated counterpart.

"He's afraid of a silly crocodile too! At least I tried to kill my rival!" he exclaimed waving his hook in the air for good measure, "This whole bloody movie is a rip! They definitely got Pan wrong! The only thing they even came close to getting right was Smee." he muttered utterly disgusted with the "retelling" of his biography.

"I just thought you should see how wrong our world has been about all of these fairy tales." Emma laughed taking another sip of leftover cocoa.

"I do think you should get a perm though." she continued, smirking out of the corner of her mug.

"Oh really? Would it help me in my attempts to woo Emma Swan?" he teased etching closer to her, only inches from her lips now.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job yourself with that captain." she whispered before her lips crashed into his. He placed his hand gently behind her head, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She moaned satisfyingly into his mouth causing his senses to tingle. He could feel the potency of true love's kiss pulling him closer to her, the edges of their frayed souls mending.

Giving up the Jolly Roger was worth every bit of this moment. His heart hadn't felt this whole in three hundred years. Killian was often used to whisking women away from unhappy existences but something was different in that moment. Emma was whisking him away to a place that no other woman in the world could take him.

She pulled away from with desperate but shy eyes. He smiled at her brushing stray locks of blond hair from her face, "Are you warm enough yet Swan?" he teased noticing her flushed skin.

"Yeah I believe you've helped enough with that." she laughed, switching off the television.

"I can bring more blankets from downstairs if you need them." he offered about to get off the couch until she grabbed his free hand.

"That won't be necessary. I've got all the warmth I need right here." she assured him snuggling close to him after she pulled out the couch bed.

"Is this thing called "snuggling" going to be a new thing for us?" he inquired as she tucked the blanket over them.

"I sure hope so." she whispered snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let her go in that moment but knowing he inevitably would have to, so he decided to linger in the moment, pretending he could shield her from everything that threatened to tear them apart. He knew that was impossible because she was the savior and one day they would both face something that would threaten their entire existence but tonight he would be content to hold her, protecting her from the cold.

**A/AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that! I would love to work on more one shots dealing with Captain Swan, and I may write more as the season progresses. Please let me know what you thought of it in the reviews and leave me a comment letting me know if you have a request for a future CS story oneshot. I appreciate all requests! This is my second CS story of any kind. Check out my other oneshot called "First Date" if you liked this one.**


End file.
